


Unnecessary Ingredients

by chocolatecrack



Series: Kitchens and Kisses [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Baking, Fluff, IT'S STILL FLUFF THO I PROMISE, M/M, Romance, Yamada is serious about baking and Yuto just wants to eat everything lol, i tried to do fluff but something happened idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: They were a mess of chocolate icing and tangled tongues and beautiful sounds.





	Unnecessary Ingredients

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine your OTP baking and Person A is taking it really seriously and following all the instructions and Person B just hangs around adding unnecessary ingredients and eating the batter."
> 
> I wanted to distract myself from my Sensations AU fic so I tried to look for a prompt online and I saw this on Tumblr and I was like "OHMYGOSH THAT IS LITERALLY YUTOYAMA THO I GOTTA WRITE THAT," and so here is the result of that. There is actually less baking than I expected LOLZ but eh. I tried to write it as fluff-y as I can but towards the end, it kinda went somewhere, haha! I wanted to try something new but adding in a lot of dialogue too. Isn't my best work, but I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for the kudos and comments on the previous fic btw, it's so much fun to talk/fangirl with all of you! :D chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr || tobikko_2007 @ Twitter if you guys want to talk! Un-beta'd.

“Alright! So,” Yamada claps his hands together, taking a good look at a piece of paper with some recipes printed on, checking what he was supposed to do next. “One cup of chocolate chips.”

“Okay!!” Yuto answers loudly, raises one hand into the air as he beams at the big bowl of chocolate chips in front of him.

The both of them were in Yamada’s apartment kitchen, cooking up a storm and preparing for the monthly group dinner happening later on. Deciding to start with the giveaways first, Yamada thought they could bake cookies and brownies and put them in pretty little plastic bags for the members to take home. Yuto agreed and said it was a brilliant idea, but Yamada suspiciously knew it was only because the taller boy enjoyed baking sweets so much. He eagerly volunteered to tie on Yamada’s apron behind his back, and to even tie all of the color-coded ribbons they were going to use to seal the plastic bags. In member colors, of course.

Yuto goes ahead and grabs the measuring cup, eyeing the huge one that had the label “1 cup” on it. Yamada nods at him.

“Go ahead, Yutti,” he says sweetly, smiling up at the taller boy.

Yuto smiles at him back with full teeth, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and pours one cup.

And then he decides to pour another.

Yamada was appalled.

“NAKAJIMA YUTO!”

He can’t believe this boy. Yamada fumes, staring at the bowl filled to the brim with chocolate chips, almost drowning out the batter.

“What are you doing??” he looks at him, scolding.

“But,” Yuto pouts, “You said chocolate chips…”

“I said one cup!”

“But two cups is better!”

“But it might cause an imbalance in the batter!!”

“Yama-chan, seriously. It’s just cookies, they’ll like them either way. It’s because _you_ baked them. Everyone loves anything you cook. So stop worrying, sheesh,” Yuto pats him on the shoulder, moves towards the oven and peers into the window to check on the brownies they had made earlier on. “Ugh, I want these already.”

Yamada closes his eyes and counts to ten to calm himself down.

This boy.

Seriously.

Baking is an art, okay? Cooking is an art. You have to treat the ingredients like they’re the important art materials, and the finished product like it’s the artwork. The artist’s masterpiece. You must be precise, and careful, and have to put heart into the work because then the people consuming it can—

“Yama-chan, these are dooooone!!” Yuto yells, interrupting Yamada’s thoughts. He was about to open the oven door before Yamada pulls his eager hands away.

“No,” Yamada says with a stern voice.

“But—”

“Did you hear it ding?”

“No, but—”

“Then they’re not done,”

“But they look done,”

“Not until the ding,”

“But they look so good already!”

“ _Yuto_ ,”

“Look at them!”

“No, how many times do I have to tell you, you have to wait for the—”

A loud _ding!_ echoes throughout the kitchen.

“They’re done now!”

Yuto tried to wriggle his hands away from Yamada’s grasp, but the other boy won’t budge. Instead, Yamada grips on tighter, pulls Yuto all the way to the other side of the kitchen, makes him stand there.

“This is your time out area,” Yamada looks at Yuto, narrows his eyes at him.  “ _I’ll_ get the brownies. You stay here and look pretty. And _don’t. Touch. Anything_. You got that?” The taller boy nods rapidly, still smiling.

Yamada shakes his head in disbelief, puts on his red oven mitts, and takes the freshly baked brownies out of the oven.

“They smell so nice!” Yuto says loudly, takes one step closer.

“Stay,”

“But—“

“STAY. Or so help me, I won’t give you any giveaways later,” Yamada grabs a knife to cut the brownies into even squares, careful not to touch the heated pan. “Hikaru loves the brownies I bake. I might just give your share to him, if you don’t behave.”

“Hmph. _Fine_ ,” Yuto pouts again, crossing his arms across his chest.

“God, Yutti, did you eat something weird today? You’re like, ten times more hyperactive,”

Still cutting brownies, and being completely ignored by Yuto, Yamada suddenly remembers the batter of cookie dough that was supposed to be next to him. Apparently, it was nowhere to be found.

That was odd.

He swore he left it right next to the bag of flour.

“Hey Yutti, have you seen the—”

He lifts his head to look at the Yuto, only to find the boy standing at his side in the kitchen, right where Yamada left him, bowl of cookie dough batter wrapped up in his arms.

“Mmm,” Yuto’s eyes close in satisfaction as he takes a finger full of batter and puts it in his mouth, “Yama-chan these are great!”

Yamada’s eyes widen, shocked by what had just happened.

“Seriously!” he yells, dropping the knife carefully and running towards the taller boy. “You better not double dip!”

He makes a move to grab the bowl, but Yuto, _frustratingly unfair Yuto_ , lifts the bowl all the way up to a height that was impossible for him to reach.

Jerk.

“Give it to me,”

“Brownies,”

“I’m not going to give you any brownies if you don’t give that to me,”

“I’m not going to give this to you if you don’t give me any brownies,”

“ _Yuto_ ,”

“ _Yama-chan,_ ”

Yuto smirks at him. Yamada just _knows_ he has no choice. He sighs, defeated.

“We have to wait for the others, Yutti,”

“Okay then, understandable. Hmm,” Yuto lowers the bowl a little. Yamada thinks he can reach it if he jumps. Maybe. “Can I put toppings?”

“No,”

“I promise I won’t overdo it!”

“That’s what you said last time!”

“Well then, uhh…” Yuto’s faces scrunches into a thinking expression and, damn it, he’s just so cute, Yamada wants to poke his cheeks. Or squish his face. Or kiss his mouth.

Whatever.

“Then how about you get half, I get half?” Yuto speaks up, breaking him out of his reverie.

Yamada thinks.

He can get his cookie batter, and half of not too overly decorated brownies.

Meh, he’ll take it.

“Ugh, _fine,_ ” he rolls his eyes as Yuto hands him the bowl.

“Yay!”

The eager boy bounces around the kitchen and approaches the counter. He situates himself in front of the batch of brownies and grabs a tray big enough to fit half of it.

“How many brownies per member?”

“Four,”

Yuto counts on his fingers, “So 36 pieces of 3-inch slices?”

“Yea,”

“Okay!”

Yuto cuts the brownies and continues Yamada’s earlier work, Yamada putting the next batch of brownies in the oven. He approaches Yuto, watches him carefully cut through the moist cake. The taller boy puts 18 pieces of evenly cut brownies onto the separate tray, grabs some chocolate icing, chocolate sprinkles, and lots of tiny marshmallows.

“The recipe said apply evenly and harmoniously,”

“Screw the recipe,”

Yuto applies a big dollop of chocolate icing on top of his perfectly lined up brownies.

“Why am I not surprised you did that?”

But Yamada was completely ignored as Yuto was too immersed in decorating his half of the batch. He continues to put handfuls of sprinkles all over the icing, and grabs tons and tons of tiny marshmallows to scatter everywhere.

“Don’t you think that’s too sweet?”

“Everyone loves sweets,”

Yamada rolls his eyes for probably the nth time that day, stares at Yuto with arms crossed over his chest. He looks away for a moment, checking the next batch of brownies in the oven.

And Yuto, feeling like he had wanted to cause more trouble, gets a bright idea.

“Hey, Yama-chan?”

“Yup?”

Suddenly turning his head around, Yamada was greeted with chocolate icing as Yuto smears some across his cheek.

“Now you’re sweet too!”

He doesn’t even know how to react. Yamada stands in place, dumbfounded, as chocolate icing drips down from his left cheek to his mouth.

And then Yuto smirks.

He scoops more icing with his index finger, smears some more onto Yamada’s right cheek. Having realized too late, Yamada grabs hold of Yuto’s wrist but ended up having icing smeared onto his hands as well.

“Oh. You did _not_ just do that,”

“Oh, but I _did_ ,”

Yamada smirks.

And soon, he was pretty much plotting payback, scoops some icing onto his own fingers and attacks Yuto’s face with it. His neck, his arms. They were a mess of sticky icing and booming laughter as they both struggled to put more onto each other, and more, and more.

“You look so bad!” Yuto says, holding his stomach as he laughs hard, tears of joy spilling from his eyes.

“Not as bad as you!” Yamada yells back, nose scrunching from hilarity.

“Here,” Yuto grabs some cloth nearby, starts to clean Yamada’s mess of icing on his face. The other boy keeps laughing, smiling up at Yuto as he gets cleaned.

But then.

Yuto tilts his chin up carefully, stares at his face as he cleans it, and somehow in some sort of weird way, Yamada’s heart races. He sees the wrinkles beside Yuto’s eyes, all from laughing and smiling, and the concentrated look on his face and well...

It makes him feel… _things_.

“Oh, you have some on your lips, here,” Yuto glides a finger across his full lips, probably innocently. Or maybe he’s not even thinking straight from all the adrenaline. But he puts it in his mouth and gives it a suck.

“Mmm, icing tastes good,” he says, smiling.

Yamada’s heart skips a beat.

He gulps because _okay, calm down Yamada. Breathe_.

And then he spots Yuto’s eyes, a hue darker, lower down to look at his mouth, Yuto’s own mouth also messily smeared with icing.

“You have,” Yuto gulps, “Some more icing on your…”

Unconsciously leaning his head in, Yuto stares at Yamada’s lips full of icing, remembers how good it had tasted.

The icing. Of course, the icing.

But Yamada’s lips.

Yamada's lips too.

“The icing tastes good?” Yamada asks, a slight huskiness to his voice.

“Yup,” Yuto squeaks. He clears his throat, tries to speak better, “Yea, it does.”

“You have some icing on yours too,”

“Yea?”

“Yea,”

And, screw it, Yuto closes the distance between them, grabbing Yamada by the jaw hurriedly, tasting chocolate icing on sweet full lips as he kisses him frantically, hungrily, _tastefully_.

Not being able to stop himself, Yamada moans a little onto the kiss, pulls Yuto closer by wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck, angling him better. Yuto pulls Yamada by the waist, wants to minimize as much space between them as he can. They were a mess of chocolate icing and tangled tongues and beautiful sounds.

It was messy and quite sticky, but they didn’t really find the time to care.

Yamada’s lips tasted even better with icing, Yuto thinks. But he’s pretty sure it’s less because of the icing, but more because it was _Yamada_.

A moment later, he pulls away, head spinning, slightly overwhelmed.

“This is going to go somewhere,” he says, realizes how much his heart was pounding, smirks as he sticks their foreheads full of icing together.

“I noticed,” Yamada smirks back, fully understanding the actual meaning behind Yuto’s words. He bites his lip as they both move to kiss again.

_Ding!_

The familiar sound of the oven echoes loudly throughout the kitchen, earning a frustrated groan from the taller boy.

“Can’t we just let it burn?” Yuto says, not even loosening his hold on Yamada.

The other boy laughs and shakes his head.

“We are _not_ wasting my hard work,”

“I can make you another batch!”

“Yea, right,” Yamada pulls away, almost impossibly because Yuto refused to let him go. But he did so, nonetheless.

“Can we do it after you take that out then?”

“Nope,”

“But Yama-chaaaaan,” Yuto whines, pouts at Yamada again, leaning his chin onto the top of Yamada’s brunette locks. “Unfair.”

“Control yourself, Yutti,” Yamada says, even though he’s having a hard time controlling urges himself.

“But I love you,”

“Aww, that’s sweet. You’re not going to bribe me with that though,” Yamada laughs, Yuto’s head still leaning on top of his own, “But I love you too, don’t worry.”

“How about before they arrive?”

“And risk getting caught? No way,”

Yuto snakes his arms around Yamada’s waist from behind, holds him tightly. It makes Yamada’s control dwindle, but he’s still holding his ground.

“Well, what about after? When they’re all gone?”

Yamada bites his lip, tastes icing that came from Yuto’s lips.

It’s tempting.

They’d be alone in his apartment, no more members than can accidentally catch them, no more cooking that can accidentally get burned, no more distractions.

Yuto tightens his hold on him again, as if to subliminally convince him more.

Hmm.

“ _Fine_ ,” Yamada says, voice cracking a little from over excitement, “But _only_ after they’re all gone. AND ONLY IF YOU FOLLOW THE RECIPES.”

“Yay!” Yuto beams from behind him, one arm unwrapping itself from his waist to do a fist bump. Yamada turns around in his hold.

“If you break so much as a single part in the recipe instructions, you can kiss that guarantee goodbye,” he says, narrowing his eyes at the taller boy. Yuto’s eyes were practically glowing from anticipation.

“I won’t, I promise!”

“I can’t believe I have to promise you sex to get you to behave,”

“Yea, well, you love me and I love you, and that’s what matters. Now let’s decorate brownies!”

Yuto runs around the kitchen, grabbing other ingredients that he was going to put as toppings and starts to get to work.

Shaking his head, Yamada smiles at the image in front of him. Yuto, all dirtied from their icing fight, leaning over the kitchen counter to decorate the brownies they made. The cute scene made his heart feel full.

“I really do love you, you know?”

Yamada says from across the kitchen, meaning every single word. He doesn’t know where the sudden seriousness came from but, whatever. Might as well just say it out loud.

Yuto lifts his head to smile at him.

“I know. I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda thinking of writing the "after" of this fic, but idk. I'm not sure yet, haha! I still have to finish the Sensations AU fic, so we'll see. Anw, thoughts? :)


End file.
